


Chapters in Time (Byakuran)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Byakuran was a name that everyone knew. He was, after all, the world’s greatest and largest pop star. His fan base had become so large, it surpassed even that of Bustin Jieber – a Canadian singer who had gained a large fan base of teen girls in America.Byakuran was different, though.
Relationships: Byakuran (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Reader
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	Chapters in Time (Byakuran)

  * **Genre** : AU, Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,339 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁



* * *

Byakuran was a name that everyone knew. He was, after all, the world’s greatest and largest pop star. His fan base had become so large, it surpassed even that of Bustin Jieber – a Canadian singer who had gained a large fan base of teen girls in America.

Byakuran was different, though.

While he did have many female fans because of his good looks and silken voice, his fan base spanned much larger than that. People of every race, every gender, every age!  
It was something rarely achieved, but he did it. It wasn’t all fun and games for him, though.

At first, he loved the fame and attention he received. He loved being able to travel around the world, and he loved being able to hold the earth in the palm of his hand.  
It was fun, and it kept him entertained. After a while, though, he started to become bored with it all. It was the same routine every day and he was sick of it.

A knock on his dressing room door brought him back from his thoughts. He surveyed himself in the mirror he sat in front of. His snow-white hair was spiked, a few strands falling into his violet eyes which had grown dull with boredom. There was a purple tattoo under his left eye, almost looking like an upside-down crown, and his nails had been painted a dark purple. A black choker fit snugly around his neck, matching the white leather pants and black shirt he wore. It was the rocker look that he had adopted soon after he became famous, and it wasn’t so much that he didn’t like it, but he was ready for a change of pace.

The knock sounded again.

“Come in!”

You pushed the door open and stepped inside, offering him a small bow before shutting the door behind you and heading over to the coffee table with a bag of his favorite treat: marshmallows. One of his conditions before signing his contract was that he had to have the sweet substance before every show, or he would refuse to go on.

“Good afternoon, Byakuran-sama.” you offered him a small smile before pouring the contents of the bag into the glass bowl that sat on the table.

He smiled brightly and hopped out of the chair, bounding over to the couch with a child-like grace. Before you could finish, he snatched the bowl off the table and set it between his legs.

With a shake of your head, you bent down to retrieve the fallen sweets.

“Y/N-chan.”

“Yes?” you looked over at him as you dumped the contents of your hand. A look of surprise slipped onto your face as you looked at him.

He looked so… beaten, like a child that had just been scolded for stealing the last cookie before dinner. “Do you ever get bored doing the same thing every day?”

You blinked. Where was this coming from all of a sudden? “I’ve been bored with it since day one.”

His violet eyes shifted to meet your own, an intense but curious look in them as he popped another marshmallow into his mouth. “Then why do it?”

You opened your mouth to respond but soon found that you didn’t have an answer to his question. The only thing your mind produced was that you had to, but you knew that wasn’t accurate.

He cocked his head to the side, a playful smile on his lips. “See, Y/N-chan? Why do we do things we don’t like to do when we have no reason to do them?” he paused to take another marshmallow, setting the bowl back on the table before standing and approaching you.

You watched him cautiously.

Byakuran had always been an unpredictable man and you always made sure to keep your guard up around him. But with him asking such questions out of the blue, it proved to be a bit more difficult than you usually found it to be.

He grabbed a few strands of your hair, twirling it around his slim finger. “I’ve grown bored of this life, Y/N-chan, and I have no reason to stay.”

“You’re leaving the business?”

“Yes, I am.” he smiled, cocking his head to the side. “And you’re going to tell my manager for me.”

You sweatdropped at the thought. “M-Me? I don’t think that’s such a good idea…”

“Nonsense!” he waved you off.

“He’ll fire me!”

“So?”

“ _‘So’_? What do you mean, _‘so’_?!”

“You don’t have a reason to stay here.” His intense gaze met yours, making your breath catch in your throat. “So quit.”

“That’s not…” you didn’t know what to say. He was right, of course, you knew that, but were you ready to close that chapter of your life? You felt afraid.

He frowned at the lack of response, turning back to his precious marshmallows. “Or not. Your choice.”

You could only stare at his jacket-clad back as he left the room.

* * *

“What?!” Sentarou Morimashi, the best manager in the business, screamed at you as he jumped up, his chair screeching as he did so.

You had just delivered him the news that Byakuran had quit and it was safe to say that Morimashi was far from happy. He looked as though he were torn between murder and having a panic attack.

“I can’t believe this! What are we supposed to do? His entire summer tour is completely sold out!” his chubby hands weaved through his hair. “Why? Why didn’t you stop him, Y/N?!”

“You know as well as I do, sir.” you bowed your head and closed your eyes. “Once Byakuran-sama has made up his mind, not even the devil himself can change it.

“That spoiled brat! He couldn’t have picked a worse time!”

You bit your lip to stop yourself from saying something that you knew you would regret.  
Morimashi only cared about his own career and reputation. He didn’t care about Byakuran or what he was feeling, and that was one of the biggest reasons you despised the business.

So why were you still there?

Byakuran’s words rang through your mind.

Why were you subjecting yourself to a situation you hated when you didn’t have to? You missed your family. You missed your home. You missed your friends. You missed everything you had before joining this blasted business.

It had been so long, you couldn’t even recall the reason for you leaving behind everything you loved, but you were sure it was something stupid, and possibly even immature. You opened your eyes and they shined with determination as they landed on the stubby male. “Morimashi-san,”

He snapped his gaze to you, a pleading look on his face. “Tell me you’ve thought of something, Y/N!”

“I quit,”

“Eh?” he froze in shock, not expecting the words that had just left your mouth. “Y-You can’t be serious…”

“I am. I have no reason to be here. That fact is even truer now that Byakuran-sama is gone, which also means that I’m no longer of any use to the company, so it shouldn’t be a problem.” you bowed. “Thank you for your time and patience over the years. I’ll be taking my leave now.”

He cried after you with desperation pouring from his voice, but you did not look back. You continued forward with your head held high, letting life take you wherever it felt you needed to be. That was all you could do now.

* * *

After checking out of your hotel, you headed outside to wait for the cab that would take you to the airport.

You didn’t expect to see Byakuran there, leaning against his pure white mustang with that devious, child-like smile you had grown accustomed to over the years.

He raised his hand. “Hello, Y/N-chan~ Can I give you a lift?”

Your lips tugged up into a smile as you approached him. “Sounds like a plan,”

Though the chapter with Byakuran the pop star and Y/N the assistant had ended, you hoped the new chapter would be much more interesting.

* * *


End file.
